


47.Autumn

by Bxanie



Series: 100 prompts challenge [7]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Fluff, lots of fluffy stuff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Ruby visits Kanan after midterms and finds out she isn't doing very well...





	47.Autumn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [68bears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/68bears/gifts).



> This was a prompt given to me on twitter a shit long time ago.

Ruby didn’t visit the apartment her sister lived at a lot. Dia was living with Mari and Kanan now while the three of them went to college. Ruby, now in her first year of college, was living in a similar situation, but with her best friends Yoshiko and Maru. 

Ruby wrapped the red scarf around her neck and stepped out of her apartment, waving at Yoshiko before closing the door behind her. She was on her way to visit her sister and her friends after what seemed like a century. She needed to catch up and today seemed to be a good day to do so. Dia and Mari weren’t going to be home till later since they were out on an anniversary date. However, Dia had mentioned that Kanan was dying to talk to her again and Ruby had to admit, she kind of wanted to see her again too. 

It wasn’t a secret that Ruby had a crush on her sister’s blue-haired best friend. She had developed it at a young age and never really grew over it. So here she was, age eighteen, and madly crushing on Kanan Matsuura. It was pretty unrequited, but she didn’t mind. After all, Kanan-chan was so nice to her! 

Luckily for Ruby, the apartment building wasn’t far from their own, she just never found the time to visit because of college. She stepped into the train and took a seat by one of the windows, gazing outside at the many trees that were losing their leaves. The entire way she only had one person on her mind: Kanan and how badly she wanted to just get her feelings out there and confess to her. Wouldn’t it be perfect? Taking Kanan outside; under one of those trees and when the leaves come down she would whisper ‘I love you.’ Kanan would kiss her and they would start going out together. It was her dream.

It would be perfect but Ruby knew she couldn’t do that, nor would it ever happen. Kanan didn’t like her the way she did and she would just have to accept that. 

The train came to a halt at the next station and Ruby stepped out, instantly eye-to-eye with the apartment building her friends and sister were living in. Close to the station for easy access (and low rent expenses due to noise)

She held onto the strap of her bag that hung over her shoulder before leaving the platform and making her way towards the building. She scanned the list of addresses to make sure she remembered the number right before pressing the nameplate and ringing the bell. 

Couple seconds later she heard a ‘ding’ and a mechanical noise next to her, the sliding doors opened. It was a bit weird, knowing Kanan’s nature, she would have usually said ‘Hi Ruby-chan, come in!’ but none of that excitement - not even a single noise. Ruby shook her head, maybe Kanan was just on the phone with someone or something along those lines? Yeah, that was it! 

She made her way up the stairs at a quicker tempo than she’d like to admit, overjoyed and a little nervous to see her crush again after hard midterms. She reached the door and noticed that it was already unlocked. She invited herself in and slid out of her shoes into some neatly placed slippers prepared for her. 

“Kanan-chan? I’m here!” She called out, making her way further into the house and into the living room. Ruby got a bit more nervous when Kanan didn’t immediately respond to her. She practically rushed further in. Had something happened?

There was Kanan, sprawled out on the couch. Her hair was messy, not in its usual ponytail and just spread all over her face. She was wearing a tank top and some shorts with no socks. Her entire body was sweaty but, she was shaky as if freezing up. There was a cup of tea on the table but Kanan looked far from fine. 

Ruby hastily pushed forward to get a good look at Kanan’s face. Her face was entirely red, with the tip of her nose looking like she was imitating Rudolph the reindeer. Her teeth kept clapping onto each other. Kanan was definitely cold yes, yet covered in sweat. 

Kanan was sick. 

“K-Kanan-chan?!? Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?!? You look awful! Oh! Oh! I don’t have any medicine! You’re freezing!” Ruby dropped her bag and slipped out of her jacket, throwing it over her form. 

“I-I’m fine! It-it’s just a fever. It will go away-”

“Just a fever? Fever is a reaction to killing all the bad things in your body! That means something is clearly wrong!” Ruby said.

She leaned in to flick Kanan’s forehead, which earned her a pout from the diver. Kanan didn’t get a chance to say anything however, Ruby was already in the kitchen, looking for medicine and a thermometer. She would make Kanan feel all better before Mari and Dia could come home and see the mess she was in!

Five minutes later Ruby returned to the living room with a new cup of tea and some medicine. She heard Kanan coughing and shook her head, holding out the cup of tea and another cup with the medicine for her throat. Undoubtedly, her nose was red from all the sneezing she had been doing and then the coughing that followed after. Her throat probably hurt. 

“Ruby-chan, what’s this?” Kanan asked, her voice rather weak. She held the medicine and played with the cup for a little, letting the water inside slide from one side to the other. 

“Medicine for your throat.”

“Oh. Okay. Thanks.” Kanan said before throwing the cup back and taking her medicine, her expression twisting and turning into a grimace. 

“I made you some more tea as well. But uh, I think we should go to your bedroom. You’re freezing up, we need to get you under some blankets. Let’s go.” 

“But I’m burning up-”

“No buts,” Ruby said, hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently. 

Kanan was a bit taken aback by how insistent Ruby was being. With a loud groan, she lifted herself to her feet and slowly dragged her feet to her bedroom. Once there, she simply plopped down on the bed, not bothering to move at all.

“Kanaaaaaaaan..” Ruby let her voice trail off, standing behind the diver and still tapping her foot impatiently. Kanan groaned once more before sliding under the blankets. She had to admit she did feel a lot warmer now. She was still worried about her fever though.

Ruby slowly climbed onto the bed next to her, feeling her friend’s forehead. Yep, she definitely had a fever. “Do you want something cold instead? Some water?” she asked, running a hand through Kanan’s hair affectionately for a second. She didn’t even realize Kanan was glancing right back at her, a look of surprise on her face. 

Kanan snapped out of it and cleared her throat. “Yeah, that would be nice.” 

Ruby got up from the bed again and made her way to the exit when she was stopped by Kanan’s voice calling out to her. “Wait. Ruby-chan…”

“Yes, Kanan-chan?” 

“Thanks. For doing this for me..” 

Ruby felt her heart skip a beat. She looked back at Kanan and felt herself falling for her all over again. That goofy grin, her messy hair, bright amethyst eyes. Kanan was so stunning even when she was a sick mess. “N-No problem. I’ll be back in a second.”

The young Kurosawa made her way back to the kitchen. She clasped a hand over her mouth and held back a squeal. Her heart was beating way too fast in her chest. Why did Kanan have to look so cute and cool at the same time? How was a person able to be like that?

With a pounding heart, she got Kanan a glass of ice water. 

When she came back in the bedroom, however, Kanan was sound asleep. Her features had calmed down and she looked somewhat relaxed, even if her sleeping position was somewhat questionable (Her leg and arm sticking out from under the blankets and all). Ruby chuckled, shaking her head. She placed the glass down on the bedside table next to Kanan and crawled into bed beside her. She would tell her sister about Kanan’s condition when she came back. 

“You’re lucky I’ve already had every major virus.” Ruby smiled when Kanan shifted and her arms wrapped around Ruby, pulling her close against her. 

“Shhh. Just cuddle me. Ruby..” She saw one of Kanan’s eyes open and then close again. Within seconds the older girl was asleep again; more comfortable than before. After all, she was now holding her crush in her big arms. They both drifted to sleep cuddled up close together, without a worry in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> They cute lol
> 
> (Give me requests on tumblr/twitter kanabxanie/bxanie. Just shoot me an ask/DM)


End file.
